Superman (The Batman)
Kal-El, alias Superman is a character from TV Series The Batman. History Kal-El is the most notable survivor of the late planet of Krypton which exploded years ago. He escaped the blast before it destroyed him as well. Arriving on Earth, the infant son of Jor-El was raised by a Kansas couple named Jonathon and Martha Kent. At the same time, Kal became known by many as Clark Kent and found himself possessing incredible superhuman powers. With these powers, Kal decided to fight for truth and justice as the hero known as Superman. In his adult life, Superman protected the city of Metropolis from the likes of various supervillains, most notably Lex Luthor. He arrived in Gotham City to present a $100,000,000 dollar check to the city, however Metallo interrupted the ceremony and began a fight between him and the man of steel. Superman found himself weakened by the Kryptonite heart Metallo possessed, and was beaten down by the malicious cyborg. Superman, too weak to defend himself, was taken by Metallo to a nearby junkyard where he was suffering at the hands of his Kryptonite powered foe. Batman and Robin intervened and began fighting off Metallo. Utilizing the Batmobile as a battering ram, Batman sent Metallo into a nearby gas station which caused an explosion. The Batmobile remained unscathed and Metallo was virtually untouched, however it was Batman who noticed the cracked glass covering the Kryptonite heart. Batman threw several batarangs at him, two of which were destroyed, but Robin threw a third to pierce the crack and explode. The Kryptonite landed in front of Robin who took it far from Superman's location. Superman's powers fully restored and he stopped Metallo before he killed Batman. Superman punched the cyborg into a nearby trash compactor where he incapacitated his foe. Subduing Metallo, Superman demanded the Kryptonite and despite deducing Batman's identity with his x-ray vision, Batman agreed to hand over the rock. Batman deduced who Superman was and headed for Metropolis where, as Bruce Wayne, he showed up at Clark Kent's apartment and delivered the deadly substance encased in lead. Later on Black Mask and Clayface kidnapped Lois Lane and brought her to Gotham, knowing Superman would surely follow. As predicted, Superman headed for Gotham where he found Black Mask, Clayface and Bane in a nearby warehouse at Gotham Docks. He was suddenly exposed to energy from a red sun when Black Mask hit him with a red sun energy cannon. Despite this, he fought Clayface and Bane single handedly, before being ambushed by gunfire for Black Mask's men. Mr. Freeze then blasted Superman, leaving him in a block of ice. Believing Superman would die in the block of ice due to suffocation, Superman managed to break himself free, however left him weak. Batman and Robin arrived in the nick of time before Black Mask hit Superman with another dose of red sun energy, which fell to the ground and hit and incapacitated Freeze. When the clouds cleared, Superman absorbed the energy from the yellow sun and his powers were fully restored. Once regenerated, Superman stopped Bane before he could crush Batman with a forklift and freed Lois. Lois explained to them that it was Luthor who was working with Black Mask and therefore, the Man of Steel went to confront Luthor on his own. Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes